Electronic control systems have been employed to control various functions. Typically, however, the power hookups for the different components associated with the pool or spa have been run directly through circuit breakers in a main or auxiliary panel to the various components, such as the pump, heater and lights. This is a time consuming task, and one which can lead to wiring mistakes, in view of the number of wiring connections which need to be made. There is therefore a need to simplify the power hookups to the various components, in order to control costs and provide more reliable installations.
A problem with pools is maintaining the level of water within the pool. Evaporation losses can be significant, and so it is advantageous to have an automated system for keeping the water level at a given desired level. Stand alone systems for doing this are known, but tend to be somewhat complex. It would be advantageous to integrate such a system with the pool controller, for reliability, ease of installation and cost savings.
Emergency shutoff switches are typically mounted close to the spa, to enable quick shutoff of pumps and other functions in an emergency. It would be an advantage to provide an electrical shutoff switch which did not require high power connections to the switch, and whose installation could be verified by the controller.
Ground fault circuit interruption devices are typically employed in pool and spa controls. It would be an advantage to provide a technique for testing for proper operation and installation of these circuits.
The pool plumbing system typically includes a filter system for removing particulates from the pool or spa water. These commonly use diatomaceous earth or other filtering agents. As the filter becomes filled with particulates removed from the water, the filter back pressure rises, and ultimately for proper operation the filter must be cleaned, e.g. by backflushing the filter. Presently, a sight pressure gauge is mounted on the filter, so that the pool maintenance technician can visually check the back pressure status. It would improve the maintenance of the filter operation to automate the pressure reading.
The water circulation system for the pool/spa also includes a heater for warming the pool and/or spa water for the user's comfort. This heater is typically gas-operated, and does not operate properly when the gas pressure is too low. It would therefore improve the reliability and operation of the water circulation system if a technique could be found to monitor the gas pressure and provide a message and/or control signals in the event of a low gas pressure condition.
Power loads imposed by the pool system's electrical components can be considerable. Techniques for efficiently using the power load rating of the control system are therefore needed.